


Give me good news

by valesweetdreams



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Many Couples, News Media, Television, They are like a family, Unresolved Romantic Tension, so much tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Valentino Rossi is the editor chief of the biggest newscast of the Dorna Broadcast Company and has to deal with two new additions to the TV family: Fabio Quartararo and Maverick Viñales, and the whole drama that comes with them. He also has to deal with his own issues with his best reporter: Marc Marquez.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales, Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Valentino woke up early than usual. Actually, he had little of sleep the previous night. Two days ago he had made some interviews to fill two reporter position. A lot of people want to work at the DBC, the channel that Ezpeleta opened many years ago, is loved by a lot of people and now the biggest newcast is his responsibility. Actually, is his responsibility for some years now, but he really doesn’t like hiring new people.

His team has been the same from when he was promoted from the most popular reporter they ever had to the chief editor, so it has always been easy for him to work with them. He is not loved by some, but he likes to think he does a good job.

But now he is thinking too much, because he needs to get to the tv before the two new reporters arrive. Yes, he could have designated this task to another person, but he wants to create a bond with them, to make them feel welcome to the team, and nothing better than the own boss to it, right?

He hopes he is not late and the two are already there.

There’s traffic and Valentino is getting impatient. Not even getting up early in making him arrive in time… He starts remembering that first interview he made, when he thought he would never need to make one, because it was Ezpeleta’s job. But he had the responsibility to hire Casey’s substitute, one of the best they ever had, that decided to retire while on top. Valentino was in his position for less than a year, but his experience made him have sure that Marc Marquez, a still young journalist, was the perfect guy to be in their team. Everything that happened after are the best and worst memories he has, and he really doesn’t need it right now.

His focus should be the two new journalists. They are still young too, like Marc was, and his boss teased him saying that he likes the new generation. And maybe he is right, he does. His own brother is in the making to be a reporter and he has a special attention to the Academy University, he likes the boys there, maybe he will even hire some of them as interns.

He is third minutes late, and this time it isn’t even his fault. Of course Fabio Quartararo and Maverick Viñales are already there, a little lost in the lobby, as poor Amy, the receptionist, had no idea they were going to start today. Good point in not letting other people know your plans, Valentino.

“I’m sorry for not telling you, Amy, you know I love you, and sorry for making your wait, boys, it never happens” he says, blowing a kiss to Amy and directing the boys to the right door.

“You know it is not true, Vale” Amy says, smirking.

“I’m not late to what really counts” he blinks. And despite saying it as a joke, it is true. When he was starting at the DBC, many people thought he was irresponsible, just because of his reputation in the University, but he proved them wrong by always being the first to arrive in an incident and also by having many sources and many many scoops.

“I’m really sorry for making you wait, the traffic was a hell today” he says, taking the two youngest to his room. They are very quiet, a thing that is not normal for reporters, but Valentino will give the excuse as starting in the biggest broadcast of the country is not a very calming experience, especially in the first day.

“So, if you two are here is because you are the best that I found in those interviews. Here you are free to bring your own agenda, but you also have to follow some that we have, but still you will be free to put your own characteristic to the reports. You will meet your editors soon, they are not here yet, but they will work only with you. You have the goal of three reports per day, plus a schedule of lives during the news. You’ll have your own table, that has your name. Feel free to explore your surrounding and don’t pay attention to Cal. Any doubts?” He feels like he spoke too rushed, but it is not everyday that he does this.

“No, everything seems perfect. Thank you, Mr Rossi” Maverick is the first to speak.

“Oh, please, call me Vale, everybody here calls me Vale”

“Ok.”

“Fabio?” He asks the young man.

“Yes, can’t wait to start”

“Good, good. Well, welcome to the Dorna Broadcast Company”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter of this crazy idea that I had. I never read a journalism AU before and as I'm a journalist, nothing better than do it myself... This is a short chapter just to get this out of my mind. Next chapter we'll introduce the others characters to discover what they will do... I'll try and update this every weekend. Hope you liked it! See you soon xx


	2. Chapter 2

“Massive crash in the States Avenue, at least three cars and a bus, many victims, the reports are that there are two deaths”

Dovi yells from his phone. Everybody there stopped. Massive crashes are never a good thing, and when the first report is that there are already victims, they know it is a big history. 

Valentino gets up from his desk and goes to the middle of the room. A big history means big audience and they need the best team on this. There’s one hour until the news are in, so they will be able to start the newscast with the live directly from the scene.

“Marc, you are in this” he guides, there’s no one better than Marc to cover this. He already has experience and the firefighter chief likes him. On his time as a reporter, Valentino would be in this, but right now his job is another. 

“I’m finishing this report, can’t you send Dovi or one of the new boys?” Marc replies, without taking his eyes off the computer screen.

“No, Marc, I’m asking you because I need the best report on this history. And you will open live from there” He says, trying to use his best boss voice.

“So why don’t you go?” Marc challenges. Everybody is looking at them, even Jorge and Dani, who are in the other side of the room. The air is tense and everyone notices it.

“You know pretty well why, now go, we can’t miss this”

“Fine” he finally says, picking his jacket and storming out of the room, without looking at Valentino.

“Don’t forget to take a picture and send to us” Jorge says as Marc was passing beside him. The young man tore a death glance towards him. Jorge and Dani always have to remember the TV reporters to send them pictures and informations to the broadcaster website as their own team don’t go to the field and the internet is a massive part of their audience - and consequently, their money. The two of them, alongside with Vale’s pupil, Franco, the Espargaró bros and the intern Tony, make the ‘internet team’, as Vale calls them. He also says that he and Dani adopted Tony, but it is not true.

“You know he always sends you everything, Jorge” Vale said before going back to his room.

“Wow, you and your boy are nervous” Jorge teases.

“You know he is not my boy” He says before closing the door. He needs to finish the programming and now with the crash and Marc going live, he needs to fit everything in. Well, at least Marc’s cold history that he was finishing is not ready, so one less thing to worry about, as Marc hates when his reports are not broadcasted in the same day. He also has the first reports from the two new boys. Maverick did a history about the launching of a book and Fabio covered the derby from the previous night. They are good, as he expected, and he hopes to put them on big histories soon. Fabio is a natural for sports and he wonders if he did some in University.

He is lost in his thoughts when someone knocks at his door. It’s Cal, he is already ready to start the show. Vale is pleased with his choice. Cal is a very charismatic person and everyone loves him, he is the perfect face for the news and is also very professional, he is never in the middle of their fights - big reporter egos - although sometimes he picks some fights with Marc, but nothing that ruins their relationship.

“It’s all ready, Cal, you can go to the studio. Oh, Marc will open today, he is in a big accident, probably with multiple victims, don’t know yet because he didn’t return the call”

“Good, you know I don’t like to give bad news” Cal says.

“Oh, I know, that’s why you only introduce them” Valentino winks. It’s always good to play with Cal before the program is on air.

With everything finished and just waiting for Marc to contact them, he goes to drink a coffee. He knows is already evening, but he needs it. 

“What happened back there, Vale? You can’t let him talk to you like this” to his dismay, or not, Jorge is there too. 

“What? I had asked him to finish his report”

“And then you asked him to cover the biggest fucking history for the day and he challenged you.” Valentino opened his mouth to reply, but Jorge beated him. “No, do not defend him, I know you love him but you are also his boss”

“I don’t love him”

“And you know you can be his boss and also be his boyfriend, I’m Dani’s boss and he is my husband”

“I don’t want to be his boyfriend, Lorenzo”

“Oh, right. Just like the two boys you hired. Really, Vale, you are a magnet for drama”

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you see the way they look at each other when the other isn’t looking?”

“They’ve been here only one day, Jorge”

“And you are so naive, Vale”


End file.
